


[Podfic] because that's what love is (equivalent exchange)

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Balance Arc, F/M, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofbecause that's what love is (equivalent exchange), written by teacuptaako.Author's Summary:Barry falls in love with Lup. When he thinks it to himself, it seems inadequate. How can you find language for lifetimes spent together? For two people who have advanced science and reality and the frontiers of emotion themselves, the difficult part is expression.In which Taako and Barry try to understand each other.





	[Podfic] because that's what love is (equivalent exchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [because that's what love is (equivalent exchange)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385294) by [teacuptaako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuptaako/pseuds/teacuptaako). 



  


**Length:** 35:25

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+because+that's+what+love+is+\(equivalent+exchange\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (16.7 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1jgd624mq0zc45a/%5BThe_Adventure_Zone%5D_because_that%27s_what_love_is_%28equivalent_exchange%29.mp3/file)  
[M4B (14.0 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2qt2mht6yillbh2/%5BThe_Adventure_Zone%5D_because_that%27s_what_love_is_%28equivalent_exchange%29.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (16.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+because+that's+what+love+is+\(equivalent+exchange\).mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (14.0 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+because+that's+what+love+is+\(equivalent+exchange\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/169304311746/podfic-because-thats-what-love-is-equivalent).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ITPE 2017, were_duck! This isn't humor/hijinks, but Barry Bluejeans seduced me with all his big IPRE fam feelings, so here we are. I hope they're good for you too. ❤


End file.
